


Evergreen

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Celebrations, Edible Body Paint, Gay Sex, Ireland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Mark and Nicky are celebrating St Patrick's Day, using green edible body paint...





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this is sort of from an in-joke between me and my forum friends. I told them I would enjoy anything involving Mark and that I would even enjoy a story about Mark watching paint dry. So, here it is: A story involving Mark watching paint dry!

"-Nicky, are you sure about this?"  
"-Yeah, of course I am! Just paint something on my chest."  
"-What if it doesn't wash off?"  
"-Of course it will wash off, it's edible paint! You're supposed to lick it off when you're finished!"

Mark hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to draw on Nicky's beautiful body. He couldn't come up with anything so he just started with a shamrock seeing it was St Patrick's day.

They were often on tour on St Patrick's day, so they'd never really missed the celebrations at home. None of them had ever been big on celebrating it, but during the last few years Nicky had gotten them a few interesting items to celebrate with in their hotel room. 

It had started out quite innocent with green underwear the first year, lime green roses the second year (Mark still didn't know how that had been done), and some very expensive green chocolate the third year. 

Last year, Nicky had gotten hold of green condoms. It had not been a hit. They had been in the middle of sex when Nicky had put one of them on Mark's cock. When Mark had looked down he had burst into laughter so hard that he'd almost fallen off the bed. Mark had not been able to continue at all after that, he thought his green cock was such a turn-off and neither of them could stop giggling.

This year, Nicky had bought green body paint. It was supposed to be edible and Nicky had suggested he would lick it off Mark's body, but Mark being very self-conscious about his body had refused and said he would only agree doing it the other way around.

"-This paint is very runny. Don't move, because then we'll have green paint all over the bed." Mark said.  
"-But I wanna see what you painted!" Nicky said.  
"-It's just a shamrock and a few hearts. It's not Mona Lisa."  
"-I wanna see it anyway."  
"-Yeah well, then you'll have to lie there and wait until it dries, I guess."  
"-Okay."

Nicky lay on the bed, completely naked, waiting for the paint to dry. Mark was sitting beside him, his back to the headboard.

"-How long do you think it will take?" Nicky asked.  
"-It's very runny. It'll probably take a while. It's not supposed to dry, you're supposed to eat it."

Nicky didn't mind being naked. Actually, he was a bit of an exhibitionist and Mark suspected he liked showing off. Looking at his body, Mark did understand why. Nicky was perfect. Slender and fit, wiry muscles under pale skin, long legs with sparse hair, even a hint of a six pack.

Mark's eyes trailed downwards and reached Nicky's crotch. Nicky was well hung, it was that kind of cock that was really big from the start and didn't grow very much when erect. It was big enough as it was. Nicky was very proud of the size of it and he had always teased Mark by walking around naked as soon as he had the chance.

"-You're just gonna sit there?" Nicky asked.  
"-Yeah. Or what do you want me to do?"   
"-Nah, nothing. Just thought you're gonna be totally fucking bored. You're literally watching paint dry."

Mark laughed his trademark low raspy laugh and ruffled Nicky's blonde hair.

"-Well, I could watch paint dry for hours as long as the paint is on you." 

Nicky carefully moved his head and put it in Mark's lap.

"-In that case..."

Nicky took one of Mark's hands in his.

"-God I love your hands. They're so beautiful." he said, and kissed it.  
"-They're not beautiful. They're sort of farmer's hands, really. And I bite my nails."  
"-They're not farmer's hands. They're strong and they fit you."  
"-They're just...hands."  
"-They're not just hands. They're gorgeous. You know you can make me come in seconds using those hands."  
"-Oh... Didn't realize you evaluated my hands from a sexual perspective."  
"-I evaluate everything about you from a sexual perspective."  
"-You're just pure filth, d'you know that?"  
"-I know. And you're so fucking adorably prudish."  
"-I'm not."  
"-You are."  
"-I'm not."

Nicky looked up into Mark's eyes and grinned.

"-Okay. Then let me lick some paint from your dick later." he said.  
"-Nope. No more green cocks. I had enough of that last year."  
"-From your chest, then?"  
"-You're gonna get hair in your mouth."  
"-So what? C'mon! I like your chest hair. No need to be so self-conscious about everything. I love every single bit of you. Let me enjoy it!"

Nicky sat up. The green paint on his chest had dried just enough for him to be able to move. He knelt between Mark's legs and began to tug at Mark's t-shirt. Mark reluctantly let him take it off.

"-Okay, where is the paint?"  
"-Here..." Mark said and reached for the small bottle on the night stand.

Nicky unscrewed the lid and started to carefully apply green paint along the side of Mark's neck. Then he licked it off in one slow move, all the way from Mark's collar bone to his ear. He sucked on Mark's ear lobe while mumbling:

"-Mmm... Mint chocolate..."  
"-That's odd. Thought it was gonna taste of apple or something." Mark said.  
"-Have a taste!" Nicky said and squeezed the bottle carefully, applying some paint to one of his own nipples.

When Mark's mouth closed over his nipple, Nicky tilted his head back and moaned. Mark continued to lick all the way up along Nicky's neck, and then their mouths met in a hard kiss.

Nicky loved kissing Mark. It was all soft stubble and that wonderful slightly musky scent, and a strong decisive tongue that probed Nicky's mouth and gave the first hint that sex was a region in which Mark wasn't as shy and innocent as he came across. Nicky knew exactly how this worked. Mark was all shy and prudish and almost unwilling, right up to a certain point where it sort of tipped over and he became this really determined sex machine. Nicky knew it was his job to get Mark to that point, and once he did he wouldn't have to do much more.

Nicky came closer to Mark and pressed his knee to his crotch. He was still kneeling between Mark's legs and he had to reach down to be able to kiss him. Mark held Nicky's bum in a firm grip. Nicky took the bottle and put some paint in his own navel and then he let Mark lick it. After that he applied paint to his groin and leant backwards a bit, making it possible for Mark to lean forward and lick it off.

It didn't come as a surprise to Nicky when Mark closed his mouth over his cock. Nicky tilted his head back, fingers carding through Mark's hair, loud moans escaping his mouth.

Soon, Mark took both of Nicky's wrists in a very firm grip and before Nicky knew it he was pushed backwards, forced to lie down on his back. Now Mark was on top, breathing heavily into Nicky's mouth, grinding down hard, still keeping Nicky's wrists in a firm grip.

Nicky couldn't do much but enjoy. He was trapped under Mark's heavier body, his arms were locked above his head, and there wasn't enough space to move much. He let Mark do all the work, knowing how much Mark liked that.

Mark let go of Nicky's wrists and grabbed his thighs instead, making Nicky spread his legs enough for Mark to get between them. Nicky locked his legs around Mark's waist while Mark ground down with determined thrusts. Nicky tugged at Mark's boxers, making him take them off.

Sometimes during sex, they would talk a lot. Saying sexy things, making comments about what they wanted and how they wanted it. This was not one of those times. Now they were both completely silent, keeping their eyes closed and mouths locked together. Mark's tongue almost fucking Nicky's mouth in the same pace as he thrust against him.

Suddenly, Mark reached between them for Nicky's cock and when Nicky felt that, he reached down to return the favor. Now Mark was breathing heavily into Nicky's ear, and Nicky kept his eyes screwed shut and gasped for air. It was  
obvious they were both close, and when Nicky felt Mark changing the angle slightly and speeding up his thrusts, he tightened his grip and pushed back.

They came simultaneously, collapsing in a sweaty pile, breathing hard. 

Nicky was surprised by the amount of cum on his stomach. Mark was still on top so he couldn't actually see it, but he could feel the wet puddle between them. When Mark rolled off and Nicky looked down, there was green paint all over them.

"-Ah, fucking hell..." Nicky said.

Mark burst out laughing.

"-Should have kept track of that bottle."  
"-How the hell did it slip in between us?"   
"-I have no fucking idea. At least it's edible..." Mark said and gave Nicky's stomach a quick lick.  
"-It tasted quite good, actually. Like those mint chocolates, what are they called?"  
"-After Eight?"  
"-Yeah! That's it!"

Nicky stood up, ready to go to the shower.

"-Well I liked it, right up until this little accident anyway."  
"-Definitely. It was way better than last year's green condoms."  
"-I think I might still have a few if you're interested."

Mark giggled and stood up to follow Nicky to the bathroom. 

"-No thanks. Make balloon animals of them or something."  
"-I will. Happy St Patrick's Day, honey."  
"-Yeah. Happy St Patrick's Day!"


End file.
